1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display manufacturing method. In particular, the present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a display in which to an outer display surface of a display body, a light-transmissive substrate is bonded to improve the anti-shock property and a display performance of the display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-053453 discusses a method for bonding a light-transmissive substrate (thin sheet glass) on an outer display surface of a display body to improve the anti-shock property and the display performance of the display. In this conventional method, at first, an adhesive is applied to either one of the display surface of the display body and the light-transmissive substrate. Furthermore, the light-transmissive substrate is bent to have a shape convex towards the display surface of the display body. Then the light-transmissive substrate is subjected to pressure by a roller from one edge to the opposing other edge thereof to be gradually bonded.
However, if the conventional method for pressing a light-transmissive substrate from one edge to the other using a roller as discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-053453 is used, the travel of the roller becomes longer as the size of the display surface of the display body becomes larger. Accordingly, if the size of the display surface of the display body is large, it may take a long time to complete the pressing. Therefore, the efficiency of manufacture may degrade.
The above-described problem may be prevented by increasing the speed of travel of the roller. However, if the speed of travel of the roller becomes higher than the speed of spread of an adhesive being sandwiched between bonding surfaces, then air bubbles may easily occur on the bonding surfaces. In addition, as the travel of the roller becomes longer, the thickness of the adhesive layer between the bonding surfaces tends to become uneven. Furthermore, as the area for spreading the adhesive becomes larger, the amount of waste adhesive that is spread off from a gap between the bonding surfaces may increase.
In addition, if one roller is moved in pressing the light-transmissive substrate, the light-transmissive substrate may slide while the roller is moved. Accordingly, the light-transmissive substrate may be shifted and misaligned.